


She Gave, She Took

by AerisCruent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AerisFic, Darling Pan - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerisCruent/pseuds/AerisCruent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pan's acting like a little kid, forcing Wendy to kiss his wound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Gave, She Took

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble for a prompt (this prompt was the one I was supposed to write the The Punishment Himself and Wendy Darling for, but I failed). Short, and not dark, and I hope you'll like it =)

"Oh, come on, Wendy, don't be so reluctant!" Pan laughed tauntingly.

"No." Wendy said only this, and crossed her arms.

"Wendy, how can you be such a cruel girl?" He stepped closer to her, but she turned away.

"Watch me!"

But Pan appeared again in front of her, opened his arms, and looked at her _so seriously_ that she couldn't take him _seriously._

"But Wendy... I got hurt. _You_ hurt me. Right here." He pointed at his cheek. It was red, barely, but it was, indeed. She didn't mean it, it was just an accident. He took her shoes (just because it was _fun_ ), and she just reached for them. "I need you to take care of me."

He put on himself such a face like a lost, sweet, stray, so-so-so helpless little puppy, and Wendy couldn't stand it, she had to turn away her head. This is just an acting, _this is just an acting._

"I need a lot of things, too." She said eventually.

"But you did take care of Tom!" He lifted her chin up, so Wendy had to look him in the eye. He grinned. "Wendy, I'm _so_ jealous. I'm standing here alone, lonely, with no parents, and my skin hurts because you scratched me - "

"It was unwillingly!" She shouted and stepped back. "And I barely touched you, don't pretend like - "

But Pan cut her short.

"You scratched me, a weak, innocent, harmless, little lost boy, and you don't even attempt to make up for me!" He said scornfully. She sighed annoyed. "Tom didn't even have to beg you."

"He's not even 7!" She shouted at him, and in his eyes she saw how much he was pleased with the fact that he could make her _this_ upset _this_ easily.

"Does it matter, Wendy? My dearest Wendy, who takes care of everyone but me. I even remember what you said to Tom..."

Wendy rolled her eyes, then she heard him burst into laughter. Full of taunt. And when she looked back, every feature of acted innocence was already faded from his face, he was just as usual, Peter _i-make-fun-of-everyone-just-because-i-am_ Pan.

"Let me kiss your boo-boo..." He barely could hold back the laughter. "It'll make it better."

She felt her face becoming red from the anger, and made a desperate effort to _not_ yelling at him.

"Wendy, please, kiss my _boo-boo_ to make it all better!" He mocked Tom's voice.

"Stop!" She screamed eventually. "Don't you get it? Tom is just a boy!"

Suddenly he was right there front of her, a bit too close.

"And what am I?" He whispered smirking.

"You are definitely not a boy!" It slipped out of her mouth, and she regretted it at the very moment. His face flinched, just for a second, and after that she wasn't sure that he really did it, or it was just her imagination. But... for her own safety... she had to do this.

"Fine." She sighed. "If I kiss your... _boo-boo..._ " She couldn't stop herself from using this deeply sarcastic tone. "Would it make something better for you?"

Pan grinned. "Definitely."

So Wendy stepped closer, leaned on his shoulders, stood on tiptoes (she felt it correctly? he took a deep breathe, and held it?), and kissed his cheek gently, where this _bad wound_ was. When she stood back on her feet, she saw him as he opened his eyes (so he _closed_ them?), and heard him as he breathed out for long moments (so he _did_ hold his breath?).

To make sure that he'll get satisfied, she took his hand, and gave him a lovely, warm smile, like she would do to any little kid, and looked at his serious ( _strangely_ serious) face.

"Everything's gonna be better. I promise." She said kindly, and then the usual taunt moved back to his face.

"I just wanted to hear this, darling." He smirked.

And after a moment, he was gone, and she couldn't hold back a small smile.

She always gave and gave and gave. But now... she could finally take something.

_His breath._


End file.
